Wrath of the Fog!
by ComicGhost
Summary: The first of my El Tigre stories! El Tigre finds himself in a deadly mystery when he comes face to face with the Fog! But who is he, and why is he targeting anything bearing the Alsura name?
1. Teaser: El Tigre vs Fog

_**Miracle City, New Mexico, 7:30 pm**_

'Twas a cool early summer night in Miracle City; young lovers were out on dates, the lights of the full moon and of the stars stabbed the abyss of the dark blue sky, and the shops were about ready to close. But in this city, peace never lasts for long…

While the townspeople were minding their own business, they paid little attention to a blanket of fog headed toward the Alsura Chemical Equipment Manfacturing Plant. Slipping through the fence, the fog then headed towards an open window. Slipping into the plant, the fog then took the shape of a young man dressed in a sky blue tunic with a curved black "F" in the center and sky blue boots, a navy blue hood and cape, gray gloves, a white belt, and blueberry (think a light shade of indigo) sleeves and tights. Beneath the figure's hood, there was nothing but a black hole with eyes that glowed a frightening shade of red. As the figure looked around, he raised both his arms, and like something out of _Avatar: the Last Airbender_, created a tornado that began to demolish the machines inside the plant.

"Hey buddy, don'tcha know breakin' and enterin' is illegal in this state?"

As the vandal looked up, he saw a familiar figure: Sure, he was a little taller, and he now sounded like Suzaku from _Code Geass_, but even he recognized the figure of Miracle City's protector, El Tigre.

"Well, you're not one for words, are ya?" asked El Tigre as he leapt down to confront this new villain, "Okay, so here's the play by play: I'm a superhero, and you're obviously a super villain. We fight for awhile, exchange some banter every few seconds, I win, you lose and go to jail, I go home and spend the rest of the night watching DBZ reruns on Cartoon Network. That okay with you?"

The figure just stood there, and said nothing, then raised his right hand and created an orb of air, then threw it at El Tigre. The thing hit Manny with concussion force of an exploding grenade, sending him flying into a wall. As Manny recovered, he thought to himself "Shit, and I thought only Aquaman could do something like that."

Regaining his footing, El Tigre saw the figure make a fist, then turn his left arm into a stream of fog with the fist still attached to it. When it hit Manny in the stomach, it felt like he was hit by Mike Tyson.

"Okay" said the Clawed Crusader as he tried to ignore the searing pain in his stomach, "that was really uncalled for. Now try THIS!"

Firing one of his grapple claws, El Tigre aimed it right at the figure's face…only to have him turn into smoke and have the claw go right thru his body. As the smoke neared Manny, landed in front of him, regained it's human shape and punched him in the face. The figure then turned into smoke again, and moved to Manny's left and punched the left side of his face, then moved to his right side. Then, while Manny was dazed, the figure punched him in the face again, but this time, hard enough to send him flying into the wall again.

Recovering from the impact, El Tigre saw the figure walk away and asked "Hey, where you goin'? You never told me why you're here!"

"Stay out of this, Rivera", the figure said in a sharp tone, "You have no idea what kind of horrors this place has dealt me. And if you ever meddle in my affairs again, I won't be so merciful. So says…THE FOG!"

And with that, the Fog turned back into his namesake, and floated out the window. As El Tigre got up, ready to head home after his humiliating defeat, he muttered to himself, 'He calls THAT merciful? I'd like to see his definition of savagery."


	2. Shocking Truth

_**Saturday, 9:22 am**_

The next morning, Manny, his forehead and stomach covered in bandages, was sitting in his room, watching reruns of _Black Scorpion: the Series_ on SciFi Channel, when his best friend Frida came in.

"Sorry I'm late, dude; my sisters were hogging the bathroom. So, what'd I miss?"

"Well, so far, a fellow cop of Darcy's has been suspended from the force for excessive violence, and has become a vigilante called the Angel of Death, and when she kisses a criminal, they instantly die.*"

"Dude, thank god we don't have a psycho vigilante in this town**. Oh, and your mom told about what happened last night. Tough break, man."

"No kiddin'. Frida, it was like trying to fight a fuckin' cloud; a super strong, wind manipulating cloud, mind you. Still, I couldn't get what that guy meant when he said that the company had done something to him."

"Just let it go dude; you'll catch him sooner than you think. Meantime, wanna crank call Vice Principal Chakal?"

"You know it!"

_**The Sewers of Miracle City**_

Just below the streets of the zesty hellhole of crime and corruption, in a place out of _**Phantom of the Opera**_***, Manny's new adversary, the Fog, was looking through a microscope with a blood sample a the slide beneath it. The Fog then took a needle and a beaker filled with a strange cyan liquid, and took an injection of the liquid in the needle, then put a small amount of the liquid in the blood.

"Pleases, lord, let it be right this time", the villain thought, "all the other mixtures I've tried have had negative effects. If this one works, I won't be a freak of nature anymore."

But, to the Fog's horror, all the liquid did was kill the blood cells in the sample. Now, filled with a rage that could have only come from someone like Russell Crowe, the Fog lifted the table and threw it against the wall.

"IT'S USELESS!" ,the Fog shouted, "JUST A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHERS! I'LL NEVER BE NORMAL AGAIN! NEVER! I'M JUST A FREAK! HEY EVERYONE, LOOK AT THE FREAK BOY! FREAKSHOW, RIGHT HERE! AND I AIN'T TALKIN' THE GEORGE A. ROMERO/STEPHEN KING FILM!"

Then, he turned to his throne, and sat down. He then picked up a picture that was on the right side of his seat, and picked it up. In the picture was an Asian American girl of about fifteen with black hair, a red tank top, and blue apple bottom jeans (it's one of those girls who were frolicking over Manny in _the Moustache Kid_).

"Mist", he muttered, "I know you probably wouldn't ever want to see me again if you knew what had happened to me."

And with those words, a tear rolled down the Fog's face. Placing the picture aside, the Fog then turned on his TV to see if anything was on.

"Wonder if _Star Trek: The Next Generation_'s on yet? I hope it's that one with the race that mistakes Picard for a god."

The new super villain then started to flip through the channels, until, when he hit the local news channel, something caught his attention.

"…_and in other news, Alejandro Alsura, the fifteen year old business mogul is returning home after two years in Chicago. As you know, Alejandro is the son of Armand Alsura and grandson of Arsenio Alsura, and was given control over the company wen his father stepped down over four years ago. In fact, almost half of Miracle City's industry is owned by Alsura Enterprises and it's subsidiaries…"_

"Perfect…."said the Fog in a sly tone.

_**Casa Del Macho**_

Having finished crank calling their evil vice principal, Manny and Frida then began reading old issues of the original _the Brave and the Bold _series, and talked at the same time.

"So, what're you doin' tonight?" asked Manny

"Eh, pretty much nothin'. My mom's attending that party for that Alsura kid, and my dad's going out with his buddies, while my sisters are going on dates with boyfriends they made up, since we both know no guy'll go out with either of them. I figure I'm just gonna stay home and watch _the Spirit_ again. You?"

"I'm gonna try and find that Fog creep before he does any damage. If I get lucky, I may just find out where he's been hiding, and find out what his beef is with Alsura."

"Yeah, good luck with that. Meantime, I'm gonna see if Batman's convinced Aquaman to help him find a renegade satellite Aquaman built before his exile.**** "

That night, after Frida left for home, Manny switched to his El Tigre form and headed out to the rooftops of the Gotham City of New Mexico. Dashing across the tops of buildings like the Spirit, Manny stopped of a ledge of an abandoned church and looked at his surroundings.

"Luckily I managed to get a whiff of that guy before he escaped last night", El Tigre thought, "so if I try hard enough, I can match the scent from last night."

Taking in a whiff of air, El Tigre used his superhuman smelling power to try and get the exact scent of his new adversary. After eight failed tries, Manny finally got ahold of his scent, and headed in the direction of the smell. Swinging across two miles buildings, El Tigre swung into an alley with a closed manhole, the exact area where the smell was strongest. Tearing the manhole off with his super strength, El Tigre leapt into the sewer, and followed the smell to an area that had been closed off for years. To El Tigre's shock, the whole area had been covered in lights of all kinds and the wall had been decorated with newspaper clippings.

"Either the Ninja Turtles have relocated", El Tigre thought, "Or I may have found Foggy's hideout."

Looking around, El Tigre caught sight of a book called "archives". Walking toward the table the book was on, Manny opened the book, and read the newspaper clipping on the first page: _**High School Lab Explodes! Student disappears, presumed dead.**_

"Hey, I remember this", El Tigre said to himself, "that explosion happened during the Super Villain Rampage a few months ago, when Dad, Grandpapi, and I were stripped of our powers

Turning the page, Manny read another article: _**Funeral held for Michael Miguel, parents, girlfriend, relatives and friends all attend.**_

"Oh my god", El Tigre said, "the Fog is Michael Miguel!"

"Ding Ding Ding! You're Correct!"

Turning towards the direction where the voice came from, El Tigre saw the Fog standing right behind him, with his eyes in an angry look.

"And, now, it's time for your fabulous prize…"

Before El Tigre could react, the Fog turned into a dark yellow mist and flew right at him. Gagging on the cloud, Manny suddenly began to feel tired, like he was falling asleep. And soon, everything went pitch black…

*Only saw about two episodes of that show, but I knew it existed

**Foreshadowing!

***Dudes, that is actually my favorite musical, and I'll be working on a spoof of it soon

****Actual storyline from the Aquaman comics in the Seventies: Aquaman is framed for stealing a top secret formula and is now on the run from his own people.


	3. Revenge

As El Tigre awoke, he saw the Fog standing over him, looking very triumphant. He also saw that he had been tied up in steel chains, and was near the watery part of the Fog's sewer home.

"Awake already?" asked the Fog, "Well, I probably should have remembered your healing ability. Still, that was pretty fast. And I wouldn't try breaking out of those chains; they're made of a super dense steel alloy. I doubt even Spider-Man could break out of them."

"What're ya gonna do, Foggy? Throw me in the water and hope the alligators chew me to bits?"

"Cute, but no. I'm just gonna drown you. I know it's nowhere near as flamboyant or complicated as something Dr. Chipotle, Jr. or Black Cuervo would come up with, but I chose to work with what I got."

"Okay, but before I die, tell me: why are you so obsessed with revenge on Alsura? He never did anything to you."

"You're right, he didn't do anything to me; but one of his companies did! Ergo, it IS his fault that I'm a freak!"

Moving over to his throne, the Fog sat down and began to speak again: "Remember that explosion that gave me these powers? It all happened because I was trying to create a new form of gasoline; it would enable vehicles to continue running even long after the fuel ran out, as they would run on the fumes left by the fuel. But then the explosion happened: After I managed to escape the debris of the science lab, I discovered that the formula I created had given me the power to become any form of air vapor or gas. It also gave me aerokinetic powers and super strength. But there was another effect it had on me: It gave me a vulnerability to cold temperatures! When ever I was in a very cold place, I would suffer extreme amounts of pain. I'm like a reverse Mr. Freeze; Heat doesn't affect me, but cold does! It's a fate worse then death, if you ask me. I later found out that the explosion was caused by a faulty bunson burner knob, which fell off, and caused the flame in the burner to superheat my formula, and KABOOM! Now, I'm a freak of nature."

"Dude…." said Manny, as he suddenly felt sympathy for his new adversary.

"Now, if I'm to get my revenge, I must kill Alsura! It was a company of his that manufactured that bunson burner, and now, I'm gonna show him what happens when you ruin the life of another!"

"But…that's inhuman!"

"Inhuman? Did you say "inhuman"? I AIN'T HUMAN ANYMORE, IN CASE YOU FORGOT!"

"But what about the people at his party? What are you gonna do to them?"

"Well, they chose to associate themselves with him, they must suffer as well."

"You don't mean that…"

"THE HELL I DON'T! Look at me, El Tigre! LOOK AT ME!"

Grabbing his hood off his face, the Fog revealed his face; one of a handsome, normal looking young man, save for his red eyes, which had tears of rage falling from them, like the water of Niagara Falls .

"KNOW WHAT YOU SEE?! SOMEONE WHOSE LIFE WAS RUINED BY THAT ASS, ALSURA!"

"No; all I see is someone whose life was ruined by a desire for revenge. Believe me, once you go through with it, all you really do is hurt yourself and others."

"Even so, Alsura must pay for all that he took from me. Think of it, El Tigre: To never again enjoy a humid summer's night with cold wind in your face; with no one to hold in your arms, and share a kiss of passion beneath the light of the full moon. For that to happen again, I WOULD kill."

Morphing into a cloud of smoke, the Fog whisked over to where El Tigre was, grabbed him by the chains, and hurtled him into the water.

"That alloy is also super heavy, so good luck trying to get it off. And while you're headed for Davey Jones's Locker, I'll be sending Alsura on a one way train to Hell. Sayonara!"

With these words, the Fog transformed into a cloud of steam, and flew off through the sewers. Meanwhile, El Tigre began to sink to the bottom of the sewer, he could feel the weight of the steel alloy begin to crush his ribcage, like a python crushes it's prey. Suddenly, he had an idea; using his tail as a key, Manny managed to unlock the lock in the center of the chains, then leapt back up to the surface. After a few wheezes, Manny finally caught his breath, then stood back up and said "All right, Fog, this time, I ain't playin' around! Let's finish this!"


	4. Rematch

_**Alsura Estate**_

At the luxurious home of Alejandro Alsura, the homecoming party for the fifteen year old businessman was already underway. Upstairs, the guest of honor himself was in his room, preparing himself. He had auburn hair tied in a short ponytail, hazel eyes, and wore a red tuxedo.

"Stupid bow ties", he thought, as he struggled with his bow tie, "who even wears these anymore? God, I probably look like Jimmy Olsen with this on."

But while Alejandro was distracted by his cumbersome accessory, he didn't notice a blue-gray mist enter his room beneath his door. As he turned, he saw the floor of his room covered in mist. Then, to his horror, he saw a large section of the mist shoot up, and the top half of it took on human form.

"Alejandro Alsura", the Fog said in a threatening tone, "vengeance has come for you!"

"I-I-I know you!", Alejandro said in a frightened tone, "you're that mystery vandal from the papers! The one who's been terrorizing my companies!"

"Exactly! It's your fault I am the way I am! A device from one of your companies made me this way!"

"What? That's impossible! None of my companies would do that!"

"Really? So I must have imagined that a bunson burner from the Alsura Chemical Equipment factory caused an explosion because of faulty manufacturing, and I imagined that it gave me these freaky powers? Well, did I imagine it?! DID I?!"

"Look man, I don't want any trouble…"

"Oh, you got trouble. You got it indeed…"

As the Fog closed in on his helpless prey, a familiar shape swung in the sky towards the window of Alejandro's room. Bursting in through the window, El Tigre leapt towards the Fog and landed a good haymaker on his face.

"Hey Fog! Don't you know it's rude to try to kill someone? It's very bad manners."

"What?! You should be six feet underwater by now! How'd you get free?"

"Used my tail as a key to unlock the chains. Mr. Alsura, you may want to leave…"

"You don't have to tell me twice", said Alejandro, as he headed out the door, "By the way, you can call me Ali. Everyone does."

"Now, let's dance, you Gene Colan reject."

"That'll be your last wisecrack, kitty boy, 'cause here comes the pain!"

Lunging at El Tigre, the Fog raised his fists to try and smash his opponent with. But as soon as they came down, El Tigre dodged them, and did a cartwheel kick that sent Fog falling like a freshly cut redwood. Getting himself back up, the Fog then placed his hands in a familiar position, and used his power of wind manipulation to create a glowing blue orb. Making a stance, the Fog extended his arms and unleashed his own variation of the Kamehameha and aimed it at Manny, only for him to dodge it, and leave a gapping hole in the bedroom wall.

"HOLD STILL, DAMMIT!"

"Maybe I would, if you weren't trying to kill me."

Manny then rushed toward the Fog, and punched him in the stomach, causing the Fog to reel in pain, but while doing so, managed to pull the same trick he did with Manny during their previous fight, turning his arm into a stream of fog with his fist still in human form, and hit Manny in the face.

"Okay, I've got him angry", thought Manny, "now for phase two."

"Hey, Fog!" shouted El Tigre, "Catch me if you can!"

With those words, El Tigre began to run, with the Fog in hot pursuit. Increasing the size of his fists, Fog attempted to crush El Tigre in a jelly like wad of gore, but missed due to El Tigre's super agility. Rushing downstairs, El Tigre and the Fog ran past the just arriving guests, among them Frida's mother, Carmella, who looked in shock at what just happened.

"It's just one damn thing after another in this city", thought Mrs. Suarez.

Reaching the basement, El Tigre found a huge metal door in the wall, and opened it up, then hid inside.

"El Tiiiiiiiiiiigreeeeeee?", the Fog asked in a mocking tone, "Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Right here, smog boy!" yelled El Tigre, who leapt out from his hiding spot, "Now try and get me."

"You really are stupid, y'know that?"

Lunging at El Tigre, the Fog changed his fists back to their normal size, and changed his legs back to normal form. But before he could land a hit on his nemesis, El Tigre leapt in the air and landed behind the metal door, then slammed in shut with the Fog inside. Soon, the Fog began to wonder where he was.

"What the hell is this place?", thought the Fog, "Maybe there's a light switch around here."

Feeling around for a switch, the Fog finally found one and turned on the lights; to his horror, the Fog saw packages of baby back ribs, ice cream, hamburger patties, bacon, and cheese.

"Oh my god", thought the Fog, "THIS IS A FREEZER!"

Screaming like a maniac, the Fog ran towards the door, and slammed on it in pure terror, frantically ramming his fists into it.

"Let me out of here!" he screamed, "Please! I can't stand the cold!"

"Hey, I don't wanna do this, but you left me no choice. I can't let you kill someone, no matter what you think they've done to you. I'm sorry; but you brought this on yourself."

Inside, the Fog was succumbing to the pain he told El Tigre of earlier, which came about when he was exposed to cold temperatures. Soon, his vision began to blur, and he began to feel woozy. Then he fell to the ground on his knees, and said "Damn you, Rivera. Damn you to hell."

The Fog then collapsed on the floor, and fell into a coma. When El Tigre opened the freezer door, he saw the Fog sprawled on the floor like a corpse. Feeling pity, El Tigre said to his unconscious adversary, "You have no idea how sorry I feel for you. No idea at all."


	5. Epilogue: Passion

_**The Miracle City Juvenile Detention Facility , A few days later.**_

In the aftermath of the battle between El Tigre and the Fog, Michael Miguel was charged with attempted murder, destruction of private property and assault and battery. He was sentenced to five months in juvie, and ordered to attend daily psychiatric councils. He was also assigned to a specially constructed cell, continually kept at a temperature of fifty six degrees; while it didn't cause him pain, it did dampen his abilities a bit. As he sat in his cell, he looked out the window and stared at the full moon, which glowed like a massive light bulb in the sky. That's when one of the guards at the prison came in.

"Hey Fog", he said, "Ya got a visitor. Real cutie too."

"Pervert", Fog thought as his guard escorted the visitor in. To Fog's shock, the visitor was his girlfriend, Mist.

"Mist….."

"Hey, handsome", Mist said, with a nervous smile forming on her face, "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

As the two young people walked towards each other, they held out their arms and soon began to embrace each other in a _Days of Our Lives_-like pose and began to kiss with the burning flames of passion in their hearts. Outside, on one the towers on the prison's walls, El Tigre was watching the whole thing, and thought to himself, "Here's hoping, Fog…for both of you", and swung off into the night

_**NEXT TIME: The Terrible Toyboy! **_


End file.
